Big Brother 1: Jungle Jam
Big Brother 1: Jungle Jam is the first season of ROBLOX: Longterm Hub. The season premiered on December 22nd and k_aito was crowned the winner over cooltay2008 in a vote of 5-2 on January 21st. Twists Vine of Refuge: In the fourth week, the Vine of Refuge was hidden. It granted the power of whoever used it to save someone from the block. gamerpro1075 found this and saved himself with it. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 At the premiere of Big Brother, 12 new houseguests entered the house ready to live in the house for weeks! The houseguests introduced themselves and got to know each other! It was found that w_Ben had chosen to walk. In the HOH competition, kittygurl1023 won the competition and chose to nominate xxqueendani2006 and k_aito. At the POV Competition, GameBro2468 had won the golden Power of Veto! He had chosen to save k_aito and Kitty put up EchoTheFoxx as the replacement nominee. Finally, in a vote of 6-0, Dani was the first evictee of Big Brother Season 1. Week 2 In the second week of Big Brother: Jungle Jam, Echo originally won HOH; however, he missed half of the session. This resulted in Kamuiu, the second placer in the last HOH, to become the new HOH. Echo got safety, though. Kamuiu decided to nominate Kitty and Gamerpro, which caused some tension between him and Kitty. Then, Kamuiu pulled out another win in the "Treehouse Obby Challenge." He saved Gamerpro and renominated Drew. Drew was then backdoored in a 4-2 vote. Week 3 During the third week of Big Brother: Jungle Jam, Moya won the ‘Leap Frog’ HOH competition. He nominated the absent Blue and the alt of Tay. During the ‘Delivery Rush’ veto competition, Kaito pulled out his first comp win. He saved Blue and Kitty was named as the replacement nominee. Kitty was then sent packing in a 3-1 vote over Tay. Week 4 In the fourth week of Big Brother, Kaito pulled out an HOH win in 'Random's Daycare'. He chose to nominate Tay and Gamer for eviction. Kaito then became the second houseguest to win full power by winning the veto, 'Egypt in the Jungle.' However, Gamerpro found the advantage, 'Vine of Refuge' during the competition, allowing him to "swing" over any eviction. He chose to use this power right after he got it, forcing Kaito to name a replacement nominee. Kaito renominated Echo, and Echo was sent packing in a 4-1 vote. Week 5 In the fifth week of Big Brother Jungle Jam, Moya won 'Laser Gun Battle' which turned into 'Sword Fight Tournament'. He nominated Gamebro and Cooltay for eviction. In the Sharks and Minnows competition, Gamerpro pulled out a win and saved Gamebro. Moya renominated Kamuiu. The votes tied, 2-2, and Moya broke the tie by sending Kam home. Week 6 During the sixth week of Big Brother, Kaito won the 'Jungle Fashion Show' challenge. He nominated Blue and Gamer. Kaito then won the 'Monster Tag' veto and got his second week of full power. He saved Blue and renominated Moya, sending Moya home in a 2-1 vote. Week 7 In the seventh week of Big Brother Jungle Jam, Cooltay won HOH! He nominated Kaito and Gamebro for eviction. Kaito won the veto and saved himself. Blue was named as the replacement nominee and was sent packing in a 2-0 vote. In week eight, Gamebro was expelled for inactivity. Week 8 At the finale, k_aito won part 1 of the HOH, Gamer won part 2, and k_aito won the final HOH! In the end, he evicted Gamer and took Tay to the finale. Finale Jury Category:Seasons